The Tree They Grow So High
by ramyeongoreng
Summary: Luhan berpikir ayahnya pasti sudah gila karena menjodohkannya dengan seorang bocah lelaki yang berumur 10 tahun lebih muda darinya. /HUNHAN, GIRL!LUHAN, ONESHOT, WARNING: BIG AGE GAP, CHARACTER DEATH/


**THE TREE THEY GROW SO HIGH**

 **Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst**

 **Length: 4000 words**

 **Warning: Girl!Luhan, Character death & BIG AGE GAP, like…. 10 years. Dan cerita ini songfic jadi mohon baca hati-hati karena aku loncat dari scene satu ke scene lainnya dengan cepat.**

 _Oh Sehun mungkin jauh lebih muda daripada Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh._

* * *

 _ **The trees they grow high,  
the leaves they do grow green**_

Luhan pertama kali melihat Oh Sehun ketika saat itu tiba-tiba saja anak lelaki itu tinggal di rumahnya. Ayahnya berkata bahwa Sehun adalah anak dari salah satu rekan bisnis ayahnya di Korea. Ayahnya berkata bahwa Sehun datang ke China untuk belajar.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Oh Sehun.

Luhan adalah seorang freelance editor yang kesehariannya sangat sibuk, hampir ia jarang berada di rumah, ketika di rumah pun ia tidak pernah keluar dari kamar, sibuk berhadapan dengan laptop dan tumpukkan kertas yang berisi corat-coret tangannya di hampir seluruh bagian isi dari kertas-kertas tersebut.

 _ **Many is the time my true love I've seen  
Many an hour I have watched him all alone**_

Walaupun tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Oh Sehun, Luhan sering melihat anak lelaki itu bermain bola sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya tetapi hanya sebatas melihat dari jendela kamarnya. Tidak lebih.

Sebenarnya kalau Luhan jujur, Oh Sehun itu benar-benar tampan. Entahlah, wajahnya mungkin tidak setampan dan semenggoda Park Chanyeol, rapper Korea kesukaannya, tetapi Sehun memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

 _ **He's young,  
but he's daily growing**_

Rumor yang beredar dikalangan asisten rumah tangga, bahwa Oh Sehun sebenarnya lebih muda daripada penampilannya. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang menjadikan itu sebagai masalah. Maksudnya, sekarang banyak sekali anak-anak remaja yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya. Tetapi, melihat dari dalam jendelanya, Luhan beranggapan bahwa mungkin Oh Sehun adalah pelajar SMA. Dan ya, itu bukan urusan Luhan karena remaja itu hanya menumpang di rumahnya. Tetapi, beberapa asisten rumah tangga tetap membicarakan itu sampai ketika salah satu pelayan mudanya bernama Gayoung ikut berkata demikian. Sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang ia sudah selesaikan, matanya menatap Gayoung yang juga membantunya membereskan kertas-kertas itu dengan tawa, "Mungkin Oh Sehun masih seorang pelajar Sehun juga kelihatan tampan, kenapa tidak?"

 _ **Father, dear father,  
you've done me great wrong  
You have married me to a boy who is too young**_

Ayahnya sudah pasti gila.

Ya, gila. Dengan santainya lelaki paruh baya itu menghirup teh Earl Grey di hadapannya sambil berkata bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Oh Sehun minggu depan.

Apalagi ayahnya berkata bahwa Oh Sehun masih berumur 14 tahun.

Luhan langsung menyemburkan teh yang berada dalam mulutnya. Dia memang mengira Oh Sehun lebih muda darinya, tetapi tidak semuda itu.

"Ah, jangan ulangi kelakuanmu Luhan, tidak sopan menyemburkan air ke hadapan orang tua." ujar ayahnya sambil mengelap bajunya dengan tisu. Nada suaranya menandakan bahwa pria tua itu sudah memperkirakan ini.

"Oh Sehun sudah tahu dari awal dia datang kesini sementara aku baru tahu seminggu sebelum pernikahan itu berlangsung?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Berarti hanya dia yang tidak tahu maksud awal mengapa Oh Sehun tinggal di rumahnya. Hanya dirinya seorang, Lu Han?

"Kalau Ibu masih ada mungkin Ibu akan memukul kepalamu, yah..." ucap Luhan lirih. Kalau ibunya masih hidup mungkin ibunya juga menentang pernikahan ini. Tidak masuk akal, memangnya ini zaman apa? Perjodohan bukanlah suatu keharusan!

Ayahnya menghela napas, "Ibumu pasti tidak akan menolak Luhan, dia tahu keluarga Oh seperti apa..."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu, ayah Luhan langsung mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Dan orang itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Luhan melihat Oh Sehun secara langsung di depannya. Dan memang Oh Sehun lebih tampan dari apa yang ia kira. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus, tetapi walaupun demikian bahunya lebar membuat Luhan meragukan umur lelaki muda itu.

Oh Sehun duduk di kursi yang berada di antara Luhan dan ayahnya. Ekspresi wajah anak lelaki itu benar-benar tenang, dan datar. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak seperti bocah 14 tahun, Sehun seperti dewasa sebelum waktunya, dirinya mengira Oh Sehun berumur sekitar 17 sampai 19 tahun. Tetapi 14 tahun?! Ini gila.

 _ **I'm twice twelve and he is but fourteen**_

Luhan hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya kembali, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat ayahnya berinteraksi dengan Oh Sehun.

"A-Ayah pasti sudah gila..." Luhan berbisik, "Demi Tuhan dia 14 tahun dan aku 24 tahun, ayah! Kau gila? Kau mau menikahkanku dengan bocah?!"

 _ **He's young,  
but he's daily growing.**_

Ayahnya menghembuskan napas. Oh Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

 _ **Daughter, dear daughter,  
I've done you no wrong  
I have married you to a great lord's son**_

"Luhan." panggil ayahnya, "Sehun mungkin masih sangat muda, tetapi dia sudah bisa bertanggung jawab. Perusahaan ayahnya di China ia pegang langsung, benar kan begitu, Sehun?"

Oh Sehun hanya mengangguk sopan.

 _ **He'll be a man for you when I am dead and gone**_

"Sehun disini akan menggantikanku untuk menjagamu ketika aku sudah tidak mampu lagi menjagamu, ketika aku sudah tidak ada." ujar ayahnya sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Tetapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Luhan." potong ayahnya, "Tanggalnya sudah ditetapkan sabtu depan, aku harap kau mempersiapkan dirimu." ayahnya lalu bangkit, "Ku berikan waktu kau berbicara dengan Sehun. Aku permisi dulu." dengan begitu ayahnya keluar dari ruangan.

Kini tinggal dirinya dan Oh Sehun berada di ruangan itu. Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama meresapi apa yang ayah Luhan sampaikan.

"Aku pikir kau kesini hanya untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu." Luhan berkata pelan, mencairkan suasana.

Oh Sehun hanya menghela napas.

"Ku tebak, pasti kau menyetujuinya kan?" sembur Luhan, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan, hidupmu masih sangat panjang, kau pasti punya cita-cita kan? Kejar dulu cita-citamu. Lagipula kau masih bisa mencari wanita yang seumuranmu nanti saat kau sudah dewasa. Mengapa kau—"

"Luhan."

"—menerima ini semua? Kau masih sangat muda. Masih waktunya memikirkan bermain, bukan menikah. Ya Tuhan kenapa—"

"Luhan."

"—hal ini harus terjadi? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu nanti menganggapmu? Apa yang akan teman-temanku katakan? Apa aku termasuk pedofilia? Aku tidak mau jadi pedofilia—"

"LUHAN."

Luhan akhirnya berhenti. Ia menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Seseorang yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya berani menyuruhnya untuk diam hanya dengan memanggil namanya?

Dan Ya Tuhan, mengapa namanya terdengar bagus ketika Oh Sehun mengucapkannya?

"Aku mengira umurmu masih 17 tahun saat aku pertama kali melihatmu." Oh Sehun mulai berbicara, "Jadi aku pikir tidak masalah. Dan tak lama kemudian ayahmu berkata padaku bahwa umurmu lebih tua 6 tahun dari 17 tahun."

Luhan menggumam, _aku lah yang mengira umurmu sudah 17 tahun_.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan buku tahunan SMA-mu di perpustakaan rumah." Oh Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Tetapi, itu tidak penting, menurutku umur tidak penting."

Luhan ingin menangis, mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Kenapa Oh Sehun menyetujui pernikahan ini? Apa yang anak kecil ini pikirkan?

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia bisa saja langsung menangis jika ia kembali memikirkan bahwa hidupnya sebagai manusia bebas akan berakhir dalam seminggu kedepan.

Oh Sehun hanya menunduk, Luhan sudah siap meratapi hidupnya sampai akhirnya Sehun berkata pelan,

"Aku tidak akan mau kalau aku tidak menyukaimu."

Luhan terhenti dari pikirannya, matanya menatap Oh Sehun dengan dahi berkerut, "Apa?" _Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?_

Oh Sehun memajukan dirinya dan menggapai salah satu tangan Luhan, "Luhan, mungkin kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku tetapi aku menyadari keberadaanmu, aku tahu dirimu, aku sudah sekian kali melihatmu tetapi aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara padamu karena aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa."

Luhan menatap tangan Oh Sehun yang berada diatas tangannya, sejak kapan tangan seorang 14 tahun lebih besar daripada tangannya? Dan mengapa rasanya tangan milik Oh Sehun pas sekali dengan tangannya, seolah-olah memang tercipta untuknya?

"Aku setuju karena kemauanku sendiri, aku mungkin masih sangat muda tetapi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku sekedar ingin menuruti mau ayahku dan ayahmu tetapi aku melakukan ini karena aku serius."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Luhan.

"Luhan." panggil Sehun lagi, kedua tangan Sehun memegang pipi Luhan sekaligus menghapus air matanya. Luhan memandang bola mata hitam Sehun yang tajam menatapnya, "Aku tidak ingin menikah tanpa melamarmu, jadi, Lu Han, apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

Luhan baru menyadari wajah Oh Sehun dari dekat terlihat lebih sempurna dibandingkan apapun yang pernah ia lihat. Bola matanya benar-benar hitam dan garis wajahnya benar-benar tajam, membuat Luhan berani bersumpah kali ini bahwa ketampanan Park Chanyeol berada jauh dibawah Oh Sehun. Dan tangannya yang memegang kedua pipi Luhan, dan wajahnya yang berada dekat sekali dengan Luhan sampai Luhan bisa mencium aroma _musky_ dan _mint_ yang menguar dari diri Oh Sehun membuat Luhan pipi Luhan merona seperti gadis sekolahan.

 _Apa yang anak kecil ini lakukan?_

 _Mengapa wajahku memerah?_

 _Apa dia menyadari wajahku yang memerah ini?_

 _Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Sial, wajahnya benar-benar serius?_

 _Kok dia tampan sekali ya._

 _Hm. Coba bayangkan dia jadi pasanganku hm..._

 _Luhan, kau yang dewasa disini. Berhentilah berpikir dan jawab sekarang._

 _Tapi..., apa aku harus menerimanya?_

 _Dia serius._

 _Ini gila._

 _Aku gila._

 _Apa aku akan menyesali ini?_

Luhan mencoba menghapus pemikiran dalam otaknya. Ucapan Sehun terdengar tulus membuat Luhan tak berdaya, sampai akhirnya ia memberi sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, bibir Sehun mendarat diatas bibir Luhan.

 _ **He's young, but he's daily growing.**_

Ø

Pernikahan itu telah berlangsung. Dengan hanya mengundang beberapa orang saja akhirnya Oh Sehun menikahi Luhan. Tidak ada pesta-pesta meriah layaknya orang pada umumnya, hanya ada keluarga, kerabat terdekat dan altar saja yang menjadi saksi pernikahan Oh Sehun dengan Luhan.

 _ **Father, dear father, if you see fit  
We'll send him to college for another year yet**_

Ø

 _ **I'll tie blue ribbons all around his head**_

"Sehun."

Sehun yang saat itu sedang duduk di meja belajar, membelakangi pintu langsung menaruh pulpennya dan berbalik,

"Hey."

Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumi kening Luhan,

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Luhan menaruh kepalanya di dada Sehun sambil memeluk Sehun, "Melelahkan, bosku marah-marah pada tim kami karena deadline sudah dekat tetapi kami baru menyelesaikan setengah dari novel yang diedit."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya kau kemarin bilang bahwa novel yang kau edit sudah mau selesai?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Luhan,

"Itu bagianku! Kalau bagian yang lain belum semua selesai. Padahal sudah kukatakan berkali-kali pada mereka untuk lebih cepat menyelesaikannya tetapi mereka itu lamban sekali sampai membuatku ingin melempar mereka dengan laptopku." gerutu Luhan sambil tetap memeluk Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakan dahi Luhan yang mengkerut dan bibirnya yang membrengut, membuat dirinya tertawa, "Luhan... Luhan, mengapa kau lucu sekali sih?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan dirinya dari Sehun, "Lucu apanya? Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang kesal?"

Sehun kembali tertawa, "Kalau kau terus seperti itu keningmu bisa mengkerut selamanya."

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, "Kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku, hah?" Dirinya lalu memukul dada Sehun dengan kekuatan penuh,

"Berani, hah? Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu! Belajar darimana, hah?" Luhan mulai menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke arah Sehun sampai akhirnya Sehun terjatuh dengan keadaan terlentang.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hentikan! Luhan!" ujar Sehun meringis kesakitan, tapi walau begitu dirinya tertawa melihat Luhan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Luhan menginjak perut Sehun, membuat Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

Tubuh kecilnya kini berada diatas Sehun,"Rasakan ini, hm?" ujar Luhan dengan nada mengejek

Sehun kembali memasang wajah serius, "Luhan."

Dan seketika posisi mereka kini terbalik, Luhan berada di bawah Sehun dengan kedua lengan Sehun menjadi barrier yang menerangkap Luhan.

"Sehun..." ujar Luhan terbata-bata melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya tetapi entah mengapa Luhan merasa kagok melihat Sehun yang sedekat ini sampai Luhan bisa merasakan napas Sehun. Luhan salah mengobservasi wajah Sehun, karena saat melihat matanya, Luhan langsung menahan napas. Tatapan mata Sehun terlihat gelap.

Tatapan mata Sehun terlihat haus, menusuk mata Luhan.

"Luhan..."

Napas Sehun yang bau _mint_ terasa panas, seluruh badannya terasa panas. Luhan merasakan gejolak aneh pada dirinya.

Tanpa disadari kedua tangan kecilnya melingkar di kepala Sehun, membawa wajah Sehun lebih dekat.

"Sehun..."

Tanpa hitungan detik Sehun langsung mencium Luhan dengan ganas.

Tak lama kemudian, pakaian mereka tersebar di setiap sudut ruangan.

 _ **To let the maidens know that he's married.**_

Ø

 _ **One day I was looking o'er my father's castle wall  
I spied all the boys a-playing at the ball**_

Luhan duduk diantara ratusan penonton yang mendatangi pertandingan sepak bola sekolah Sehun. Ya, setelah puluhan bujukkan dan ratusan rayuan dari Sehun, akhirnya Luhan mau meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat pertandingan bola Sehun. Terlihat puluhan siswi perempuan memakai baju berwana biru bertuliskan _'Jiayou Wu Shi Xun!'_

Luhan tidak cemburu dengan gadis-gadis muda itu, malahan, ia memandang siswi-siswi itu dengan tatapan kagum. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun mempunyai banyak penggemar di sekolahnya dan melihat betapa banyak penggemarnya, yang tentu saja terlihat lebih cantik di banding Luhan, Sehun tetap memilihnya.

Tak terasa, semburat merah keluar dari pipi Luhan.

 _ **My own true love was the flower of them all  
He's young, but he's daily growing.**_

 _ **And so early in the morning  
at the dawning of the day  
They went out into the hayfield  
to have some sport and play.**_

Saat tim sepak bola masuk ke lapangan, teriakan siswi-siswi itu semakin kencang saat Sehun muncul ke lapangan. Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton sambil matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan. Ketika ia menemukan Luhan duduk di dekat klub penggemarnya, Sehun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan lebih semangat,

"Shixun melambai padaku!"

"Tidak, Xiaoyuan, dia melambai padaku!"

"Hentikan kalian! Sudah pasti Shixun melambai padaku!"

"Omong kosong, Lengleng, dia melambai padaku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Akuuu!"

Luhan tertawa melihat beberapa siswi beradu argumen mengenai siapa yang Sehun lambaikan tangannya, dirinya melihat Sehun yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya membuat Luhan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

 _ **And what they did there,  
she never would declare**_

Pertandingan di mulai, pertandingan itu berlangsung panas. Tim sekolah lain bermain dengan licik tetapi tim sekolah Sehun tetap tenang selama permainan. Luhan ikut berteriak ketika tim sekolah Sehun berhasil mencetak gol, dan ikut menggerutu ketika tim lain berhasil mencetak gol.

Sampailah pada babak terakhir dimana Sehun yang mencetak gol terakhir, menyelamatkan tim sekolahnya dari tim lawan dengan skor 4-3

Luhan dan pendukung lain langsung bersorak kegirangan, teman-teman Sehun langsung memeluk Sehun dan menggendongnya lalu mengarak-arak keliling lapangan. Luhan tertawa melihat hal tersebut. Saat arak-arakan itu berada di dekat Luhan, Sehun langsung memberi tiupan ciuman ke arah Luhan, membuat pipi Luhan memerah, dan tentu saja, pipi-pipi siswi lain yang merasa ciuman itu untuk mereka. Pada akhirnya Luhan hanya memberi sebuah jempol dan memperagakan gaya pada Sehun untuk mengecek ponselnya.

Saat Sehun sudah berada di ruang ganti, Sehun langsung mengecek ponselnya, terdapat satu pesan dari Luhan.

 _From: Xiao Lu_

 _Congratulation, my boy! so much kisses for you!_

Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar.

 _ **But she never more complained of his growing.**_

Ø

 _ **At the age of fourteen, he was a married man**_

Luhan masih ingat sekali saat pertama kali ia bertemu langsung dengan Sehun di ruang minum teh. Luhan juga masih ingat ketika ia langsung jatuh hati dengan ketulusan yang terlihat di wajah Sehun saat Sehun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun serius. Luhan juga ingat betapa cemburunya dia saat mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang biasanya musky saat itu malah tercium seperti wewangian bunga. Luhan marah, tetapi Sehun menenangkan Luhan dan bercerita bahwa ada salah satu teman sekelasnya mendekatinya, tetapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapinya karena hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh Luhan. Tak lama setelah itu Luhan langsung menandai teritorinya.

Luhan tertawa, mengenang saat Sehun benar-benar kesulitan mengerjakan tugas sastra China-nya, Sehun yang 100% Korea, baru pindah ke China 10 bulan sebelumnya dan lelaki itu menelepon Luhan disaat Luhan sedang rapat dengan bos dan timnya. Disitu Luhan langsung mengomel-ngomel tetapi diam-diam perempuan itu mengirimkan jawaban tugas Sehun lewat chat messenger di tengah rapat.

 _ **At the age of fifteen, the father of a son**_

"Luhan."

Panggilan Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Sehun mendekatinya sambil menggendong anak laki-laki mereka, Oh Haowen. Ya, Haowen. Bayi lucu yang memiliki garis wajah tajam seperti Sehun dan rambut cokelat seperti rambut Luhan. Haowen baru saja berumur 8 bulan, tetapi bayi laki-laki itu sangatlah pintar. Benar-benar pintar sehingga Luhan ingin selalu mencubiti pipinya gemas.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menerima gendongan Haowen dari Sehun.

"Aku baru saja menggantikan popoknya, sepertinya ia ingin tidur sekarang." Sehun berujar sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak laki-lakinya.

Luhan hanya memandangi wajah Sehun. Merasa dipandangi, Sehun bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." lalu tertawa kecil, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun,

"Terima kasih."

Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Hm?"

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari diriku dan Haowen."

Ø

 _ **At the age of sixteen, his grave it was green**_

"Sehun.. Sehun... Sehun..."

Luhan langsung menyembur ke dalam ruang rawat inap yang di dalamnya terdapat Sehun yang memakai masker oksigen dan kabel-kabel yang entahlah Luhan tidak tahu namanya terpasang di hampir seluruh tubuh Sehun.

Luhan menggapai tangan Sehun sambil menggerak-gerakan tangan laki-laki itu,

"Sehun.. Sehun..."

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan,

"Hey."

Luhan menghembuskan napas lega, "Ya Tuhan aku hampir mati mendengar kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Sakit? Bagian mana? Atau pusing? Atau—"

"Luhan." Kali ini Sehun yang memegang tangan Luhan, "Kau melantur lagi."

Luhan membuka mulutnya, "Aku panik, Sehun. Aku panik. Aku takut kau—"

"Sst." Sehun menaruh telunjuknya diatas bibir Luhan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan kembali menerawangi kabel-kabel yang menghiasi tubuh Sehun, "Kalau kau baik-baik saja, mengapa banyak kabel yang menempel pada tubuhmu, Sehun? Kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum lemah, "Pulanglah, Luhan. Haowen menunggumu di rumah."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Luhan." panggil Sehun.

"Tidak, Sehun. Kau lebih membutuhkanku disini."

"Luhan."

"Walau kau mengancamku seperti yang dulu-dulu kali ini aku tidak akan menurutimu."

" _Xiao Lu_."

Luhan terdiam, melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat tetapi masih bisa memancarkan sisi dominannya membuat Luhan menunduk, "Baiklah. Aku pulang." Luhan lalu bangkit dan mengambil tasnya.

Sebelum keluar pintu, Luhan kembali menengok, "Aku besok akan mengambil cuti. Aku akan menemanimu besok."

"Luhan..."

"Tidak, Sehun. Ini kali terakhirnya aku menurutimu." Luhan meraih gagang pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan terdiam, ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengucapkan 2 kata itu setelah dari awal pernikahan mereka. Luhan tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke arah Sehun dan mencium bibir serta kening Sehun,

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang kau tidur. Besok aku akan kesini."

Lalu Luhan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Ø

 _ **I'll buy my love some flannel  
and I will make a shroud**_

Luhan tidak mengerti.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Yang ia tahu, Sehun terkena cedera saat latihan sepak bola. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Luhan yakin pasti penyebab dari Sehun dirawat di rumah sakit lebih dari itu. Bukan hanya cedera saja, Luhan yakin ada hal lain yang orang lain tahu, tetapi hanya dia yang tidak tahu.

Ayahnya bungkam.

Ayah Sehun juga bungkam.

Bahkan dokter yang menangani Sehun tidak mau berkata apa-apa.

Semua orang bungkam. Dan mereka berkata bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Jika Sehun baik-baik saja mengapa sudah seminggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit dengan kabel-kabel yang masih menempel di tubuhnya? Bahkan tiap hari, kabel-kabel itu makin bertambah, tiap hari juga Luhan bertanya pada Sehun mengapa makin banyak kabel menempel pada tubuh laki-laki itu.

Dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

… _..yang semakin lama semakin melemah._

Ø

 _ **With every stitch I put in it,  
the tears they will pour down**_

Luhan kali ini memberikan kejutan pada Sehun dengan membawa Haowen ke rumah sakit.

"Hey, tebak aku membawa siapa." kata Luhan mendekati tempat tidur Sehun sambil menggendong Haowen.

Sehun duduk dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin memangku Haowen.

"Hai, anak tampan." sapa Sehun sambil memegang kedua tangan Haowen.

Bayi berumur satu tahun itu pun hanya berkedip, lalu kedua tangan kecilnya menggapai pipi Sehun, "Baba."

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar Haowen, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa mendengar Haowen berbicara dengan benar, dirinya lantas mencubit gemas pipi Haowen, "Haowen sekarang pintar ya? Sudah pintar berbicara, hm?"

Haowen hanya tertawa girang dalam pangkuan Sehun membuat kedua orang tuanya ikut tertawa.

Sehun kembali lagi bermain bersama Haowen sementara Luhan mengupas apel untuk Sehun,

"Haowen, baba ingin makan dulu ya, kamu duduk di keretamu dulu, oke?" Luhan mengangkat tubuh Haowen tetapi ditahan oleh Sehun,

"Biarkan Haowen duduk disini. Aku masih rindu padanya." ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah." Luhan kembali menaruh Haowen di pangkuan Sehun sambil menyuapi Sehun dengan apel.

Melihat Sehun dan Haowen yang sedang bermain dengan gembira membuat Luhan terharu, tanpa sadar dirinya mengeluarkan setetes air mata,

"Aku harap kau cepat pulang." kata Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menunduk.

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan, "Hey, sudah ku bilang kau hanya boleh menangis kalau kau sakit."

Mendengar itu, air mata Luhan semakin banyak yang turun,

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu mengambil napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya,

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan."

Ø

 _ **With every stitch I put in it,  
how the tears will flow**_

Tetapi Luhan tidak merasa Sehun baik-baik saja.

Malam itu, pukul 23.56 sebuah telepon dari rumah sakit mengatakan kondisi Sehun kritis. Luhan memutuskan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga dengan masih memakai piyama dan hanya berlapiskan jaket panjang tebal saja. Dengan menitipkan Haowen kepada asisten rumah tangga, Luhan langsung memacu mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan melihat keluarga Sehun yang datang dari Korea berkumpul di depan ruang ICU dengan tangisan menghiasi malam di rumah sakit yang sunyi.

"Luhan..." Terlihat ayahnya sedang bersama kedua orang tua Sehun. Ibu Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat sambil menangis,

"Eomeonim..." Luhan berkata pelan dalam bahasa Korea saat ibu Sehun memeluk dirinya.

"Luhan... Luhan, anak perempuanku... Sehun..." ujar ibu Sehun dengan bahasa Korea yang Luhan tidak mengerti. Luhan hanya mengerti sedikit bahasa Korea dari Sehun dan apa yang ibu Sehun katakan sudah lebih dari kemampuan dia, maka dari itu Luhan menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan ayah Sehun,

"Kau lebih baik masuk ke dalam, nak."

Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam ruang ICU dan melihat Sehun yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Makin banyak kabel-kabel aneh yang menempel pada tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun terlihat terikat diantara kabel-kabel tersebut. Luhan melihat monitor sensor detak jantung yang berada di atas kiri kepala Sehun. Detak jantung Sehun tidak beraturan, kadang ada, kadang tidak ada, membuat Luhan memucat.

"Sehun? Sehun? Oh Sehun? Bangun, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Sehun. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya sedikit. Melihat Luhan berada disampingnya, Sehun tersenyum lemah,

"Hey, Luhan."

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung menangis, "Sehun... Jangan tidur lagi... Jangan... Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Haowen..."

Sehun tersenyum lemah, "Kalau aku tidak tidur, aku tidak akan sembuh, Luhan."

"Tidak... Kali ini saja, jangan tidur lagi..." Luhan menggeleng, "Jangan tidur... ayo kita pulang, ya? Pulang ke rumah? Ada Haowen menunggu di rumah. Ya, Sehun? Kita pulang?"

Tangan pucat dan rapuh Sehun menghampiri pipi Luhan sambil berkata, "Apa yang sudah ku bilang tentang menangis, Luhan?"

"Aku baru boleh menangis jika aku sakit..." ujar Luhan sesegukan.

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan, "Nah, kalau tahu begitu jangan menangis. Aku yang sakit kenapa kamu yang menangis?"

Luhan kembali menangis, "Tapi kalau kau sakit, aku juga sakit, Sehun."

Sehun hanya terdiam. Untuk beberapa menit hanya terdengar suara mesin sensor detak jantung dan suara sesegukan Luhan.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan.

Luhan yang saat itu menangis sambil menunduk langsung melihat ke arah tangannya.

 _Tangan Sehun terasa dingin._

"Jaga Haowen untukku, ya?" ujar Sehun lemah.

Luhan menangkup tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang lain, "Tentu saja, kita akan menjaga Haowen bersama-sama kan? Kita akan melihat Haowen tumbuh. Kau berjanji kan kalau Haowen sudah besar kau akan menyekolahkan dia ke sekolah sepakbola di Korea? Kau sudah janji kan?"

"Aku sudah menabung untuk Haowen, kau bisa pergunakan itu untuk menyekolahkan Haowen. Itu termasuk janjiku."

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Sehun, jangan berkata seperti itu, aku—"

"Luhan..." Luhan terdiam setelah mendengar Sehun, "Jangan melantur lagi."

Luhan menunduk, matanya tidak berani menemui Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku menyembunyikan ini darimu. Aku minta maaf jika aku tidak memenuhi seluruh harapanmu." Sehun lalu membawa tangan Luhan ke dadanya, "Tetapi, selalu ingat bahwa sampai saatnya nanti, jantung ini akan terus berdetak untukmu. Sampai waktuku berakhir, kau lah satu-satunya yang dari awal sampai akhir membuat jantungku berdetak."

Sehun lalu membawa tangannya dan tangan Luhan ke dada Luhan, "Dan di dalam sinilah aku tetap hidup walaupun waktuku sudah berakhir. Selalu ingat bahwa aku akan selalu ada dalam dirimu, dan dalam diri Haowen."

Bunyi dengingan sensor detak jantung semakin banyak, menandakan bahwa garis lurus lebih banyak dibandingkan garis naik turun.

Yang berarti bahwa napas Sehun semakin lama semakin berkurang.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak seperti ini, Oh Sehun!" ujar Luhan panik, "Waktumu belum berakhir! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun perlahan menutup kedua matanya, tetapi sebelum benar-benar menutup kedua matanya, Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ke Luhan,

"Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari diriku dan Haowen. _Wo ai ini._ "

 _ **Cruel fate has put an end to his growing.**_

 _"Kau bilang kau akan menjagaku saat ayahku pergi, tetapi mengapa malah kau yang pergi terlebih dahulu, Sehun?"_

=the end=

* * *

 _Halo, ini fanfic angsty dengan character death yang pertama kali aku buat dari 8 tahun perjalananku di dunia fanfic dan jujur ya susah juga bikin cerita dengan membunuh karakter utamanya makanya aku rasa ini abal banget ditambah waktu itu aku cuma bikin fanfic ini dalam 4 jam tanpa di edit, langsung aku repost kesini dari akun aff aku. Jadi maaf ya kalo agak-agak lebay apa gimana gitu._

 _Review, follow dan favorit ya thank you!_

 _Xoxo,_

 _Kay._


End file.
